Los monosílabos hmp y tsk
by Makie Karin
Summary: No se conocían, eran completos extraños, pero ese sonido simple y sencillo fue la chispa que encendió la guerra.


Personajes principales: Kanda Yuu y Sasuke Uchiha.

Desclaimer: Todos los personajes que ven aquí no son míos, son de dos animes muy buenos, y de dos mente muy brillantes y muy imaginativas. Hoshino Katsura, es la creadora del anime D. gray man, la cual no muestra señales de un nuevo capitulo. Masashi Kishimoto, es el creador del famoso manga Naruto, el cual ya se esta acabando.

* * *

Los monosílabos "Tsk" Y "Hmp"

* * *

…Y entonces, en la calle, se encontraron dos chicos, los cuales no se interesaron con la presencia del otro, se pasaron de largo, ambos irritados por el aquel día y no soportarían a nadie que se les metiera en su camino, caminaban rápido hacia su destino distinto, cuando pasaron cerca, los dos se dieron un pequeño choque con los hombros, ellos se enojaron, sin embargo, estaban tan apurados por irse que solo dijeron sus monosílabos de siempre:

-Tsk.

-Hmp.

Pasaron unos segundos, creo que un segundo, para que se dieran cuenta de lo que el otro había dicho, se dieron la vuelta viéndose enojados. El japonés de ojos azules, le vio frunciendo el ceño, apretando los puños, el no estaba de humor, tampoco lo estaba el azabache, que le vio con sus ojos negros que rápidamente se volvieron rojos, no paso mucho rato para que dijeran algo, lo cual fue en un coro de…

-¿Qué me has dicho?

Cruzaron miradas enojadas, los dos fruncieron el ceño al ver que habían dicho la misma frase, al mismo tiempo. El azabache agarro su arma, listo para atacar al individuo que se atrevió a decirle "Tsk". El otro pensaba lo mismo, agarrando también su arma, la coincidencia de esto era que, los dos tenían una espada.

-Hmp, fue lo que te dije, ¿algún problema?, – argumento el azabache.

-Tsk, sí, lo tengo.

-Ah, sí y…?

Los dos agarraron sus armas, que habían traído por diversas razones, ya que ese día no era el mejor de todos, que se diga, mientras se provocaban con las miradas, desenvainaban sus armas. Ese día no iba a mejorar mucho que se diga.

* * *

**8 horas antes…**

**Kanda Yuu **

…**.**

…

**..**

Esa mañana se quedó recostado en la cama, hasta las 10, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, aunque ya se cambio de ropa, se quedó en la cama, encima de las frazadas con el antebrazo cubriendo su cara, una de las razones por las que no se quería mover era por el tremendo dolor que tenia en la cabeza, gracias por el retardado de su padre adoptivo.

El día anterior no fue bueno, ya que en la noche el estúpido de Tiedoll, que por mala suerte le adoptó, hubiera deseado, de verdad, que le adoptara otra persona quien sea, excepto claro ese tipo que adoptó al Moyashi, el cual lo usaba como esclavo, pero, a excepción de él, hubiera deseado a cualquiera… sin desviar demasiado el tema tratado, cabe el caso de que ese hombre idiota, vino a la casa del japonés, para pedirle, que vayan a pasar tiempo de familia con sus 3 "hermanos" que eran Daisya, Mari y Chouji, el japonés soportaba medianamente a ese trío, bueno no tanto a Chouji, pero… a Mari y Daisya si los soportaba, al menos lo suficiente para no golpearlos.

Cuando acabó de decir la propuesta, Tiedoll concluyó diciendo que se iban a ir de inmediato, agarrando al japonés del brazo, Kanda en ese momento no estaba preparado para moverse, así que el acto fue suficiente para que él perdiera el equilibrio, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared, provocándole un hematoma en la cabeza, luego de eso el japonés fue a golpear al retardado, idiota, e imbécil, - puede que los términos sean similares, pero había que recalcarlos,- de su padre adoptivo, hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Y luego demandó a sus "hermanos" que se lo llevaran a otra parte que no sea su casa, mas o menos los botó de su departamento.

Aunque la hinchazón desapareció aun había un moretón, y seguía el dolor del golpe de ayer, irritado por lo que pasó, él decidió dormir hasta tarde, pero el maldito despertador se le ocurrió sonar a las 6 de la mañana haciendo que el japonés se molestara aún más. Pronto acabo el despertador en el suelo roto en mil pesados. Ese día no comenzó bien y aseguraba que no iba a acabar mejor.

Intentó calmarse echado en su cama, sin ruido alguno para que no se alterara aun mas de lo que estaba, pero al ver que ya habían pasado mas del medio día, decidió ir a almorzar soba para que así se calmase, sin embargo como ese día parecía odiarlo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un chino que estaba por tocar su puerta, el muchacho de ojos azules se le quedó viendo con extrañeza, y también enojo, y entonces el contrario empezó a hablar.

-Kanda, te recuerdo que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermosa y preciada hermana Lenalee. No te olvides de ir, ya que si alguien falta voy a ir con esa persona para castigarlo, por no haber ido, — amenazó, con un dedo acusador señalando al de cabellos negro-azulados, — ¿verdad Komurin?, - preguntó a su robot que había traído con él- no lo habrás olvidado Kanda.

-Tsk –revolvió los ojos.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Kanda-kun

El japonés después de la visita inesperada de Komui, cerró la puerta enojado y luego se propuso ver dónde carajo puso la invitación que Komui le dio la otra vez, él en realidad no hubiera ido porque se olvidó de la fecha. Empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas, y al no encontrar nada decidió ver en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, poco después encontró el papel que decía:

_Le invito a la fiesta de mi adorada hermana Lenalee Lee, el día 20 de Febrero se va a celebrar que el ángel nacido en mi familia, como mi hermana, va a cumplir sus 16 años. _

_Nos vemos en la fabrica de Komuirines, cualquier cosa que ustedes (los chicos) intenten hacerle a mi adorada Lenalee se las verán conmigo, y mis komuirines es a las 15:00 pm, no lleguen tarde. _

_Solo las amigas de Lenalee pueden darle regalos, ya que los chicos podrían regalarle con otro propósito. _

_No se les olvide asistir al cumpleaños de mi hermana, si faltan yo les buscare_

_Yo Komui, como el hermano de Lenalee, les advierto, y repito, hablo en serio. _

El japonés vio con mucho fastidio, aunque también esperaba que la invitación este llena de amenazas de Komui, agarró la nota y la arrugó en ese instante, para luego la botarla al basurero , ahí vio que los restos del despertador seguían en el suelo, y decidió limpiarlo antes que se fuera del departamento. Viendo el lado bueno de la invitación, es que no se tendría que preocupar por un estúpido regalo, era lo único bueno que le paso en ese momento.

Cuando estaba por irse del departamento procuró no olvidarse de nada, y ahí vio en un rincón la espada que por mala suerte ayer no estaba cerca de él, la agarró por si algo pasaba con el estúpido de Komui, o si simplemente decidía que ese día era una mierda, y que tendría que divertirse en algo, y entonces salió del departamento armado con su espada que el mismo llamó "Mugen".

Como tenía tiempo antes de ir a esa estupidez, que seria una pérdida de tiempo, fue a su destino que decidió antes de la llegada del chino, la cual era ir a comer soba a un restaurante, del cual era cliente habitual.

Cuando entró por las puertas del restaurante, la señora que atendía el lugar, directamente y sin perder ni un minuto, le llevo a su mesa ya que había tenido lista. Ya que tuvo una experiencia con el japonés enojado, la primera ves que vino, el japonés no estaba de buen humor y cuando la señora le explico, que no había soba por que no la vendían, el japonés dijo, no, le ordeno que haga la dicha soba, en ese instante, la señora intentaba decirle que no se podía y bueno etc., etc., y al final hubo soba, tanto como la señora como el cocinero estuvieron traumados y en el hospital como 2 semanas, y cuando lo ven ya tienen una mesa esperándolo y un plato de soba listo, para no hacerlo esperar ni un solo segundo.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa, espero tan solo unos 15 segundos, para que le llevaran su pedido, el japonés se sintió un poco mas calmado, ya que no tuvo que esperar tanto por su comida, parecía que el día no lo odiaba, tanto, pero claro el día no había acabado y eso lo supo cuando alguien abrió la puerta del restaurante, la persona al ver al japonés le saludo diciéndole algo que era inaceptable, una cosa que nadie, jamás, debería decir, si respetaba su vida claro esta y eso era su… nombre de pila.

-Yuu ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a la mesa del japonés, después de claro, ordenar la comida que iba a comer.

La señora que atendía, le vio con mucha sorpresa, también el cocinero, rezando que el pelirrojo salga vivo de estar tan cerca del japonés, toda la gente del lugar vio al pelirrojo como si estuviera cometiendo suicidio, intentaron ser discretos, pero se notaba que todos quería saber que pasaba.

-Largo de mi mesa conejo idiota.

-¿Por qué?

-No estoy de humor para tus idioteces.

-Yuu nunca estas de buen humor, para lo que sea.

-Con mas razón entonces, vete.

-Y dime Yuu, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Lenalee? –cambio de tema el buen desgraciado.

-Si no voy Komui me va a joder demasiado –después decir eso, el pelirrojo rió.

-Si es que Komui es así y bueno Yuu…

El muchacho de ojos azules se paró de la mesa, directamente para salir del restaurante, agarró el dinero pagándole a la señora de pasada, y se salió de inmediato, el pelirrojo al ver que el muchacho se iba a toda prisa, decidió acabar la comida que había pedido, e ir con su compañero para que así pudiera ir con alguien al cumpleaños de su amiga, bueno en realidad solo quería joderle, un poco…mucho al muchacho de ojos azules, que siempre fruncía el ceño.

Cuando acabo de comer y pagar a la señora que le felicito por salir vivo, fue a buscar a su "amigo" y lo encontró no muy lejos de ahí, corrió hacia el diciéndole su nombre tabú, obviamente el se dio la vuelto y frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera insultarlo o algo por el estilo, el decidió irse sin decir palabra, el pelirrojo se quedo muy confundido, ya que nunca había pasado eso, pero luego vio la hora y era de razonar que ya era tarde, se fue con el un poco apurado, si llegaban tarde, era mas que obvio que Komui haría un melodrama, como era lo habitual en el chino y tal ves acabaran siendo mozos o algo por el estilo, no gracias, no querían acabar así.

Cuando llegaron a ese lugar, donde había millones de robot que Komui había creado, para la protección de su hermana, no encontraron a la cumpleañera, se extrañaron, buena mas Lavi que Kanda, pero todas las preguntas que tenían en mente se fueron una ves vieron arriba de ellos . Y como era medio que obvio, la joven chica de cabellos negros con toques violetas se encontraba en un balcón, muy arriba gritando a su hermano para que la dejara salir. Los dos chicos no se sorprendieron al ver eso.

El día de Kanda no era bonito, no lo era, pero por lo menos no era tan feo como para que él se propusiera a matar a alguien en ese lugar, no era tan malo como el lo esperaba, sin embargo todo cambio, todo por la culpa de un idiota que trabajaba para Komui, quién sabría su nombre, en realidad, nadie dijo nada cuando Kanda le dio un puñete en la cara dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, por haberle confundido con la cumpleañera y haberle abrazado para felicitarle.

Luego de dicho acto, el japonés no soporto mas esa estupidez y se retiro de esa fiesta de mierda, que era de retrasados mentales que no podían diferenciar entre hombre o mujer, salió de la puerta con ganas de golpear a alguien, pero primero se tenia que alejar lo suficiente de esa fiesta, para que no lo encontraran, y no le jodieran para que volviera, con paso rápido se fue de ese lugar.

No faltaba mucho para que el japonés pudiera estar lo suficientemente lejos de ese lugar, él no vio a nadie estaba tan, pero tan emputado, que lo único que pensó en ese momento era de golpear a alguien cuando sintió un pequeño choque en su hombro, eso lo molesto y en realidad si no hubiera estado tan apresurado, lo hubiera golpeado, pero decidió solo irse un poco mal lejos y dejar esto con un monosílabo.

-Tsk.

Sin embargo, el otro también dijo un monosílabo, él no lo esperaba ese simple y apresurado.

-Hmp.

¿¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle tal cosa!?, se dio la vuelta para ver al otro, él cual hiso lo mismo, era un chico que jamás lo había visto antes un completo desconocido, que había echo que el japonés se pusiera de peor humor, y que él creía que había llegado al limite, pero no ese azabache que lo vio con sus ojos enojados y pronto se volvieron rojos, le hiso que llegara a un nuevo nivel de empute. El lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era cortarle con su arma, mugen, que había traído por ese día, el día que era una mierda, si, por ese mismo.

* * *

**8 horas antes…**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

…**..**

…

**..**

Era mas que obvio que ese día no iba a ser bueno, ni un poco, bueno es mas, él esperaba eso hace unas semanas atrás, lo sabia, sabia que ese día iba a ser una mierda, era tan obvio desde que despertó con sus ojos cansados, se paró de la cama y se vistió de negro, ese día el iría de luto a las tumbas de su familia, a la tumba de su padre y su madre, desde un inicio sabia que ese día iba a ser horrible, por aquellos recuerdos de la muerte de su familia.

Aquella noche que paso hace 9 años, seguía en la cabeza del joven azabache, esa imagen de ver a sus padres botados, sin vida, muertos, en el piso de su sala de estar y ver, saber que el asesino de sus padres, de casi toda familia, era un simple ladrón que quería todo el dinero que tenia esa familia, y tanto como la riqueza como el poder de la familia desapareció conjunto a Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

Él fue salvado de ese final, gracias a su héroe de ese entonces, esa persona que quería y que después de la tragedia tomo el papel de padre, él ya era lo suficientemente maduro para tomar ese papel, su hermano mayor, el genio del pueblo, Uchiha Itachi, el cual le salvo la vida, pero al maldito, ese desgraciado que mato a su familia, lo dejo vivo, se escapo del lugar llevando consigo todo el dinero de la familia.

Desde aquel momento, él prometió frente a las tumba de sus padres, que no descansaría hasta verlo muerto, que él lo mataría, que le se volvería en un vengador, lo buscaría, no importa cuando tarde, pero algún día lo encontraría, lo haría, era su deber que el mismo se dio aquel día, que lo cumpliría, no importa cuando tardara, o si acabaría herido o muerto no importaba, el lo haría como sea.

Aunque su hermano no estaba de acuerdo, con la venganza de su pequeño hermano menor, el sabia que seria inútil intentar convencerlo de no hacerlo, ya que se lo había metido mucho en su cabeza la idea esa, aunque en un principio el pensó que se iría la idea cuando creciera, sin embargo pasaron los años y el chico seguía con la misma idea entonces, decidió que tenia que ayudarlo, de algún modo para que no acabara herido o tal ves muerto, el no quería ese final para su hermano.

Cuando el chico cumplió los 13 años, su hermano mayor le dijo una cosa, él se iba a ir a una organización, que el había formado llamada "Akatsuki", era una orden para traer paz al mundo, pero había algo malo, tenia que dejar a su pequeño hermano menor solo, le dijo que volvería cada mes o lo intentaría, tuvo que irse para dar paz al mundo, pero en realidad era también para buscar al ese criminal y llevarlo donde Sasuke, para que el por fin cumpla su venganza, ese era el verdadero motivo de su ida del pueblo.

Después de la ida de su hermano mayor, el azabache decidió volverse fuerte, para matar a ese tipo y después de aquello, después de vengarse, ir con hermano, ir a su organización, porque el no quería estar lejos de la única familia, que el tenia, su hermano que tomo el lugar de su padre, desde que el tenia 7 años, su héroe, su inspiración, no quería estar sin el.

Cuando estaba viendo las noticias, ese día, el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, ese día que había pasado ya 9 años desde aquel accidente y el, el muchacho, que juro venganza, aun no encuentra al asesino, pero nunca se rindió hasta que el las noticias anunciaron…

-Esta mañana una persona, le dio una paro cardiaco en medio de la calle, haciendo así que el muriera de inmediato.

Dieron su foto, esa foto era de el, el asesino de su familia, había muerto de un paro cardiaco, apretó los puños enojado, ese murió así no mas, de un puto ataque cardiaco, él no pudo, no puedo matarlo, el murió solo, por si mismo, el fallo a la promesa que le hiso a sus padres, pero nada de nada le hubiera preparado para lo siguiente.

-Un buen hombre a muerto esta mañana, lo extrañaremos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendió, ¿¡un buen hombre!?, que tiene de buen hombre alguien que mato y robo a una familia, no entendía _¿¡Porqué!? , ¿¡Porqué decían eso!?_, en cuando le dijo a la policía, del robo y asesinato de su familia, no le hicieron caso, acaso era planeado, _¿era_ _planeado?,_ ¿Todo esto era planeado?, ¿Fue una confabulación de todos?

Se paró enojado, realmente enojado, quiso romper la tele del enojo, prefirió no hacerlo, solo la apago y se fue de su casa, estaba triste, y enojado a la ves, pero no podía estar enojado en la tumba de sus padres, el no quería estar enojado enfrente de ellos, por que el les decepciono, por que no pudo matar a ese hombre.

Cuando llego a la tumba de sus padres, la cara de tristeza que tenia el muchacho, no duro mucho ya que en ese lugar, en las tumbas de sus padres, había una gran desastre, botellas de alcohol vacías, desperdicios de animales, las flores que el había puesto hace una semana botadas en el piso, pisadas por alguien, basura bolsas y bolsas de basura en las tumbas de sus padres, era una asco y un pequeño tic pareció en le ojo del azabache.

Se desespero, ese día empeoro, aunque el sabia no seria un buen día, eso, todo lo que paso, hiso que ese día fuera peor de lo que imaginaba, suspiro enojado y vio la hora, aun no llegaba, ya pasaron unas cuantas horas en las que supuestamente, su hermano tendría que haber estado ahí, no había, no estaba, no llegaba y eso fue que el se pusiera mas enojado.

Limpio la tumba de sus padres, tenia que hacerlo, aunque tardo un montón ya que solo era una persona, pasaron las horas y cuando acabo, ya era la tarde, vio la hora y ahí supo que su hermano, no vendría ya eran las 4 de la tarde, no vendría, no lo haría, en ese momento es lo único que quiso hacer, es irse de ese lugar, después de disculparse con sus padres, por no haber podido matar a ese hombre, el que los asesino, el que les robo toda la fortuna y arruino la vida del muchacho, no lo logro, no pudo hacer nada.

Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, era irse a su casa, e ir a pensar que podía hacer desde ese momento, que debería hacer, ya que ese hombre había muerto y había una posibilidad de que había una confabulación, de otras personas, de todo el pueblo en si, no sabia que debería hacer en ese momento, camino por una rato pensando, esta distraído completamente metido en sus pensamientos, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no seria en ese día que paso.

Todos los recuerdos volvieron, desde que paso ese incidente, que posiblemente era planeado, antes de que pasara, después que pasara, todo, estaba viendo quien podría estar involucrado en el asesinato de sus padres, tal ves el verdadero motivo no había sido el dinero, si no tal ves solo querían matar a sus padres, pero ¿Por qué? esa era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, el por que hicieron eso, el por que justo su familia, empezó a desconfiar en todos, todos eran posibles confabuladores, de aquella tragedia, en esa cosa planeada, en el asesinado planeado de la familia Uchiha, pero no tenia ni una pista de quien podría haber sido confabulador o confabuladores de ese crimen.

No vio a nadie, el solo camino, camino y sintió un pequeño choque en el hombro, eso aunque era irritante, el no tenia tiempo para perderlo con el perdedor que hiso eso, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, mucho mas importantes, entonces siguió caminado y solo salió de sus labios, el monosílabo de siempre, el que siempre usaba.

-Hmp.

Eso fue rápido y el pensó que ahí acabaría todo y que ahora tenia que irse a su casa, eso lo único que pensó, en ese momento pero cambio de parecer, cuando escucho el sonido que el contrario había hecho.

-Tsk.

Eso fue el colmo, la gota que derramo el vaso, eso fue todo, se dio la vuelta para ver a un chico con una cola alta, el otro, conjunto a el se preguntaron, en voz alta que es lo que habían dicho, sin embargo lo dijeron en coro, con la persona que ni idea quien era, no se conocían, pero se enojo al oír que el dijo lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Sus ojos se pusieron rojos, esos ojos que heredo de su familia, que se encontraban en una tumba y aquel día se recordaba aquel momento, de desesperación que el sintió cuando vio a sus padres muertos, botados en el piso, y ver al asesino, con esos mismos ojos, esos ojos escarlata, ese maldito Obito, su primo los mato.

Saco aquella arma, que la cual le había dado su maestro, ese tipo de piel blanca, ese tipo fascinado por las serpientes, ese tipo que engaño a todos fingiendo su muerte, ese tipo que se acerco a el cuando su hermano se fue, el que le cuido por tres años, el que lo intento manipular, usar y el cual fue vencido por el, por que por buena suerte en esa época, estaba débil mas débil que el, si, esa misma que llevaba para matar al hombre, que asesino a su familia, el cual estaba en una tumba, pero no fue cosa suya, si no del destino, solo eso, nada mas que eso.

* * *

**Presente….**

…**.**

…

**..**

Estaban apunto, de ver quien podía hacer mas cortes en el contrario, los dos se encontraban con una pose de defensa, listos para atacarse, listos para sacar toda la ira que tenían en ese momento, estaban listos, pero antes de empezar con la batalla, se escucho un suspiro y pasos, que estaban cerca de ahí y luego el azabache de ojos ahora rojos, reconoció al momento, era el.

-Ay Sasuke –se noto agotado– tardo un poco en venir, te busco y aquí te encuentro, peleando, ¿Qué paso ahora Sasuke?

Un muchacho de cabello negro pareció, el cual era similar al muchacho azabache de ojos rojos, aunque se notaba que era mayor que el. El japonés de ojos azules, vio al ese sujeto y se pregunto quien demonios era, no lo conocía, pero al parecer calmo al otro, ya que su pose de defensa desapareció al ver a ese sujeto, de cabello negro agarrado por una cola baja, con una capa que parecía ser mas grande que el, con unas extrañas nubes rojas dibujadas.

-Itachi llegaste –se notaba que estaba feliz, por verlo, pero aun así intento sonar serio, por que no quería sonar infantil frente a ese tipo, que había echo que se pusiera de peor humor.

-Claro que si Sasuke, que creías que no iba a venir este día.

-Hey tú, el que me dijo "Hmp" ¿Quién es ese?- pregunto el japonés enojado.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Sasuke ¿que paso con este tipo?

-Me dijo "Tsk"–esto sonó infantil

Itachi levanto una ceja, preguntándose que había de malo en eso, aunque parecía un poco a un berrinche de un niño, lo mas extraño que el otro sujeto de ahí, de seguro que se enojo por que su hermano le había dicho "Hmp", suspiro agotado por aquel día, ya que después de investigar al sujeto ese, al encontrar a Obito, verlo en la calle y casi agarrarlo, este se muere de un paro cardiaco, por eso tardo, por eso no pudo llegar a la hora que dijo.

-Sasuke vamos a la casa.

-Pero él…

-Sasuke vamos.

-Bueno ya.

Se estaban retirando del lugar, como si nada, el japonés se quedo impresionado por que el se fue así no mas, pero el no aceptaría eso, el ya estaba lo suficientemente cabreado para aceptar que el se fuera así no mas, no lo permitirá.

-Te has acobardado de luchar conmigo –dijo enojado.

-¿Qué has dicho?, Yo no me he acobardado –se dio la vuelta enojado, y dio unos cuantos pasos adelante viéndole al contrario amenazante.

-Hoy estaba pensando… –Itachi interrumpió las miradas amenazantes de los dos chicos– nosotros, la gente en general, dice que la prueba de que uno es un ser humano, se debe nada más al hecho de que somos un ser razonable, uno que piensa antes de actuar, que antepone la lógica, y el diálogo ante la violencia, — sus ojos que estaban fijos en ambos chicos, de forma lenta se prendaron en la figura de Kanda, — dime, si nos basamos en esa manera de pensar, y tomando en cuenta tú comportamiento, ¿Qué eres?

Kanda arrugo mas sus facciones, lo estaban insultando eso era obvio, sin embargo, no podía, mejor dicho, no sabia como rebatirlo, solo se quedo callado conjunto al otro chico, el cual también se sintió ofendido por las palabras de su hermano, y con lo confundido que estaba se quedo callado cesando todo movimiento.

El silencio abundo la calle, el viento soplaba revolviendo los cabellos de Itachi, el cual le seguían viendo con esos ojos negros que mostraban los vacio que estaba por dentro. Kanda apretó los puños, no podía hacer nada, guardo su espada, vio aquel sujeto, ese que lo había insultado con aquella palabras que no comprendía muy bien, no sabia que hacer, tal ves golpearlo iba a ser la solución, pero antes que el pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, escucho una vos que lo llamaba, al escucharlo se enojo mas, sabia quien era ese imbécil.

-Yuu –¿Quien es mas idiota que Lavi?– Te estaba buscando, pensaba que te perdiste por que no conoces estas calles, entonces me preocupe y te vine a buscar.

El único ojo verde de Lavi se dirigió hacia las dos personas desconocidas, vio a Sasuke, luego a Itachi, un pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Veo que hiciste amigos –la sonrisa se volvió mas grande y se acerco a los dos chicos –hola, me llamo Lavi, ¿Y tú eres…? –se dirigió al Uchiha mayor, mientras le extendía la mano.

Una leve sonrisa amable se dibujo en la cara del pelinegro.

-Itachi Uchiha –le dijo agarrando la mano del contrario.

Ambos se vieron, ambos se dieron cuenta, si, ambos sabían que el otro estaba mintiendo en algo o en todo, ya que ninguno de los dos era tonto, los dos sabían que es lo que eran, unos mentirosos.

-Un gusto en conocerte Ita-chan.

El que frunció el ceño fue Sasuke, al escuchar ese apodo tan ridículo, que en verdad, a Itachi no le importo. Vio a ese chico, al pelirrojo y en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que ese pelirrojo hablaba mas que ese imbécil rubio que era su amigo.

-¿tú eres? –pregunto al otro chico.

-Hmp –fue lo único que e escucho, mientras que desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte, listo para irse de ese lugar.

-Un gusto en conocerte Hmp-chan

Sasuke, se enojo, también se impresiono por lo que había escuchado, y antes que cualquier cosa saliera de su boca, lo que sea, su hermano puso su mano en el hombro y le dijo:

-Sasuke, vámonos.

El azabache, después de escuchar las palabras de su hermano, asintió con la cabeza, tenia cosas muchos mas importantes que hacer o pensar, como ser, lo que paso ese día, lo de sus padres y la posible confabulación de otras personas, que era mejor irse del lugar, y olvidarse de ese apodo.

-¿Ya se van? –sonaba un poco triste.

-Si –contesto Itachi.

-Bueno adiós, Ita-chan, Hmp-chan –se despidió con la mano, e Itachi hizo lo mismo, mientras le daba la espalda y se iba con su hermano.

* * *

**Conclusión…**

**Kanda Yuu**

…

…**.**

_**..**_

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para ver a Kanda, el cual tenia un pequeña sonrisa, de seguro que era por el apodo que le dio a ese chico.

-Yo no voy a volver a la fiesta de mierda –hablo de pronto el japonés.

-Pero Yuu, tienes que volver, si no vuelves me van a reñir por no traerte.

-A mi vale si te culpan o no, yo no pienso ir.

Prontamente, cuando se dio cuando de que alguien reía, decidió irse de ese lugar, ya no podía soportar a ese imbécil pelirrojo, pero camino hacia el lado contrario del cual antes estaba yendo, es que estaba tan enojado que no se dio cuenta hacia donde iba, el pelirrojo sonrío al ver que el se estaba yendo a la fiesta que anteriormente se había ido, después de golpear a alguien en la cara y dejarlo inconsciente, con posibilidades quedar en coma, pero a quien le importa esa tinta tan… inútil.

-Yuu ¿sabias que estas yendo, en la dirección de la fiesta de Lenalee?

Y ahí el japonés se dio cuenta, que si, joder, pues si al parecer que el estaba dirigiéndose a ese lugar y para proteger su orgullo, contesto con ese tono amargo y cortante:

-Ya lo sé.

Y así acabo yendo a la fiesta de Lenalee, mientras que el pelirrojo sonreía muy grande y el japonés fruncía el ceño, por ese tipo, por ese día, por todo. Y en su mente se puso la idea de volverse a encontrar con él, y no, no era para ser su amigo o hablar con él, no, solo era para acabar lo que habían empezado.

* * *

**Conclusión..**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

…

…**.**

**..**

Al irse él con su hermano hasta su casa, nadie hablo, había algo tenso en el ambiente aunque no sabia que es lo que era exactamente, eso siguió hasta estar en su casa, hasta que el puso un pie en la sala de estar y por fin alguien hablo:

-¿Sasuke estas bien?

El chico dirigió su mirada hacia la figura de su hermano, el cual sonreía , una sonrisa rota y los ojos sin brillo.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –desvió la mirada, vio a otra parte, sin querer verle a su hermano.

-Vi las noticias, se lo que paso con el asesino de nuestra familia.

Un silencio invadió el cuarto, la sala, ninguno hiso sonido alguno, parecía que todo se había paralizado, Sasuke solo vio al suelo, estaba triste por no haber podido cumplir aquella promesa, sentía que había decepcionado a sus padres, a él, a su hermano, pero de pronto volvió la pregunta, esa pregunta que había surgido ese día él que quería una respuesta de lo que paso.

-Itachi ¿Qué paso hace nueve años atrás?, ¿Qué realmente paso aquella noche?, ¿¡Quienes confabularon!? –se estaba alterando, él quería la verdad, no podía esperar mas el quería saber que paso.

El pelinegro solo suspiro, claro que el lo sabia, lo supo desde un principio, pero no pudo, no quiso decírselo a su hermano menor, no podía decirle que el sabia que ese mismo día iban a matar a sus padres. El tenia la culpa que Sasuke hubiera visto todo eso, él tenia la culpa por no haberle contado la verdad sobre eso, ya pasaron 9 años, y el aun creía lo que él y el pueblo le dijeron que paso.

Los remordimientos volvieron, él sabia que no podía decirle, pero su hermanito no aceptaría un "hablemos de eso en otro momento", como respuesta y el no quería mentirle mas, aunque nunca quiso decirle la verdad, aquella verdad en la que el tuvo que protegerlo del plan de sus padres sobre que derrumbarían a los altos cargos de ese pueblo. El no quería eso, no tuvo otra opción que decirle al que maneja ese pueblo, advertirle y con eso el supuso que es lo que pasaría, aunque nunca que le dijeron esas palabras exactas, pero él ya lo sabia, sabia que iba a suceder y si él no hacia nada, su hermano, él y toda su familia sufriría, lo sabia como acabaría esta historia si no hacia nada.

En realidad, él solo quería que su hermano pensara que su primo había hecho todo, pero él se había muerto antes que Sasuke pudiera tomar venganza con sus propias manos y que ese asunto quede en el pasado, su plan fallo, por la culpa de las estúpidas personas que se les ocurrió decir aquellas palabras después de anunciar su muerte, Obito ya sabia que tenia que morir y acepto eso, por el bien del pueblo, por él bien de su amiga Rin. Ahora no tenia otra opción mas que decirle la verdad. Un suspiro botó al aire, dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano.

-Mira Sasuke esto es… mi culpa.

Esas palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué decía esas palabras? No pudo comprender el porque provenían esas mentiras, quiso creer que eso era un engaño, sin embargo no lo era, y él, su hermano le iba a contar todo. Ese día fue el peor de todos, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de desquitar la ira con aquel sujeto de cola alta y ojos azules, le detuvieron, fue solo para molestarle mas el día, solo fue para ponerle de mal humor y si se volvía a ver con ese sujeto, no acabaría igual.

* * *

Bueno ahora me dirán ¿¡Por que acabo así!? –o tal ves no digan eso- la verdad es que, bueno, miren estoy dando este final para que si (con apoyo de ustedes los lectores) haya otra parte y claro, que estos dos personajes se van a encontrar nuevamente.

Esto tenia que ser un regalo para mi, para mi cumple, pero no pude acabarlo, jaja, esto tenia que ser para Marzo y me tarde mucho, –tal ves demasiado– aunque igual me di un regalo, mi historia llamada búsqueda a ciegas, si ese fue, pero bueno, como no pude hacerlo para mi cumple esto va a ser para celebrar que e llegado a las 20 historias, que feliz estoy.

Si hay por lo menos un reviews, hago una continuación, en donde Itachi y Lavi se van a encontrar, Sasuke y Kanda igual, jajaaja, veremos que pasa con ellos dos, tal ves se maten… jajaja bueno yo me despido mis queridos lectores.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
